


晨曦

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 不管是可愛的金髮小個子，還是注射血清後的肌肉猛男，巴基始終鍾愛史蒂夫的睡顏。而布魯克林小王子的微笑早已奪走史蒂薇的芳心。已恢復記憶並脫離九頭蛇詞語控制的巴基無時無刻按奈著對史蒂夫的渴望，史蒂夫做了一個夢，打破了兩人之間的平衡。第一次寫文，很大目的是為了滿足自己，想寫一篇自己想看的文，嗯！就是一篇甜蜜的PWP





	1. 睡顏

**Author's Note:**

> 背景設在美隊三後，巴基藉由Dr.Strange的神奇力量，脫離九頭蛇設下的詞語控制，離開了冷凍艙。  
> 與史蒂夫和其他夥伴們仍住在瓦坎達，協助黑豹處理一些棘手的事務。  
> 巴基與史蒂夫和伙伴們住在同一棟房子（宿舍？），兩人還是好友關係...

星期六

早晨的陽光穿過白色窗簾灑在身邊金髮人兒背上，微光中，無袖棉T下露出的白皙肌膚上，細小的金色汗毛和幾顆淺色的雀斑隨著呼吸緩緩起伏。

巴基睜眼看到的就是這寧靜美好的一幕，他眨眨眼睛，緩緩轉動眼珠，視線掃過曲線優美的背肌，隆起的三角肌，落在史蒂夫臉上。

史蒂夫趴伏著，手臂埋在枕下，臉龐半陷在枕頭中，金色的短髮柔軟的貼在臉上，豐潤的雙唇微啟，淺棕色的長睫仍密密的掩著，睡得正熟。

凝神看著在昨晚Party散會後，情緒亢奮一路聊回宿舍又聊進臥室聊到睡著的好友，一瞬間幸福的感覺擊中他，「我愛你」巴基無聲的呢喃，同時嘴角勾起寵愛又無奈的微笑，不管是可愛的金髮小個子，還是注射血清後的肌肉猛男，史蒂夫的睡顏始終令他鍾愛，"我這樣算是史蒂夫上癮重症患者吧...."他想著。抬頭瞄一眼床頭的鬧鐘，五點十五分，再過五分鐘史蒂夫就差不多要醒了，六點鐘他們會跟山姆會合，例行晨跑鍛鍊後再跟其他夥伴們一塊吃早餐。

經過漫長的七十多年操蛋的九頭蛇洗腦人生，內戰的紛亂，以及六個月的冷凍分離，好不容易恢復到接近正常人的生活，（感謝另一個叫史蒂夫的傢伙，沒錯，神奇博士的能力果然神奇。）巴基格外的珍惜任何跟史蒂夫相處的時光，即使每次看著史蒂夫，巴基內心深處都有一股情感叫囂著要破蛹而出，但他仍然選擇把那些無比的深愛化為一朵微笑以及安靜地凝視，就像過去在布魯克林以及二戰的時光，巴基.巴恩斯永遠是那個最挺史蒂夫的好夥伴，不會再有別的。"我會一輩子照看你的"，巴基默默想。

「嘶......」史蒂夫動了動，白皙的臉龐忽地飛上一抹粉紅。

「史蒂夫？」巴基從自己的思緒中抽離，看向似乎醒轉的史蒂夫。

「嗯嗯...呃....」但史蒂夫並沒有睜眼，而是發出意義不明的聲音，好看的眉毛簇起，長睫輕顫，同時身體微微的挪動，呼吸也急促起來。

「現在是什麼情況？做夢了嗎？」巴基挑起一邊眉毛心中默想，"哼...臭小子昨晚跟莎倫重聚，我看是春心蕩漾了吧！算了，給他一點個人空間好了..."

巴基搖搖頭，按下心中那股微微的酸意，翻身掀被準備下床。

「唔...巴......」史蒂夫喃喃著揪住枕頭同時把臉更深的埋入，左右蹭著彷彿在...

"呃...你是在親枕頭嗎？" 巴基忍不住偷笑，今天非得拿這個好好取笑史蒂夫不可。

「....啊...克...」此時史蒂夫掩在薄被底下的下半身也緩緩地揉動起來。

轟的一聲，巴基感覺自己的血液瞬間同時往上以及往下奔去，靠...有沒有搞錯，史蒂夫你還帶動作！？

當巴基頭暈腦脹想著自己是不是該趕快滾出去還是把身邊這個春夢正好的傢伙踢醒...史蒂夫突的轉頭張開了雙眼，「...巴基？」。

「呃...早啊！史蒂...」巴基本能的道早安，下半截話在看清抬起頭來的史蒂夫的臉龐時硬生生卡殼...

史蒂夫睜著剛睡醒的朦朧嬰兒藍的美麗雙眸，豐潤的雙唇鮮紅欲滴，粉色的雙頰似乎還殘留著方才夢中的激情餘韻...

咕嚕...巴基聽見自己吞口水的聲音...好吧...這幕景象是很可口，事實上，太可口了！巴基感覺睡褲底下有什麼正在振奮...

有點尷尬的兩人默默相對了五秒。

「巴基...你...我....」彆扭著開口試圖打破沉默的史蒂夫，似乎驚覺自己睡醒前正在幹些什麼好事...被子底下的小史蒂夫仍在蠢蠢欲動，慘的是...還被睡在身邊的好友逮個正著，那張原本白皙的臉無法遏抑的以肉眼可見最快的速度從粉紅往深紅飆去，並往下延伸到脖子以及更往下...往下...

「我先去洗澡，你再躺一下！」巴基猛的從床上跳起，拋下一句話後衝進了浴室，速度快的史蒂夫連回答都來不及。

"冷靜！我可以，那沒什麼，生理健全的男人都會...即使是百年處男史蒂夫也是會自己嚕一下的...嗯...一定是這樣......" 巴基一股腦脫去衣物，站到花灑下，頭靠著牆壁深呼吸試圖平復心中的混亂。

巴基把花灑開到最大，努力忽略心中叫囂的渴望以及振奮的小巴基，但十幾分鐘後隨著巴基不由自主地回想剛剛看到的史蒂夫，內心的慾望以及小巴基只是越來越膨脹。"幹！這樣我永遠都走不出淋浴間！"，巴基放棄，決定安靜快速的嚕一發，把問題解決。

「啊...哈.....」想著史蒂夫精緻的眉眼，紅潤的臉頰跟嘴唇，那雙藍色眼眸中藏不住的熱情，巴基閉上眼睛想像那熱情是因他而起，一邊快速的嚕動手中的堅挺，當快感累積到頂點，伴隨一聲壓抑的低沉呻吟，慾望噴薄而出。「史蒂夫...」巴基輕聲低喃...

解決了眼前的問題，隨之而來的是空虛的失落與澀意，"看來，他真的很喜歡莎倫，昨晚才碰面今天就..."，巴基把溼透的頭髮往後撥，抹了抹臉露出苦笑並張開雙眼，眼底已經恢復往常的平靜，或許該給這傢伙出出主意，追美人可是布魯克林小王子的拿手好戲，幫好兄弟搞定一個姑娘也是義不容辭，史蒂夫這傢伙空有那張漂亮臉蛋跟好身材卻只會躲在棉被自己嚕實在是暴殄天物！摸摸下巴上新長出的鬍任，巴基決定，是時候讓史蒂夫轉大人啦！雖然...這樣做會讓他感到心臟緊縮，但他一如以往的忽視它。

俗話說計畫趕不上變化，更何況是自小就難搞出名的小渾蛋史蒂夫，完全就是個無法掌握的不按牌理出牌的主！五分鐘後，將純白大浴巾圍在腰跨上拉開門正要踏出浴室的巴基.前布魯克林小王子什麼都見識過.巴恩斯，錯不及防地落入一個像熊一般的擁抱裡。

巴基感覺今天早晨發生的一切都在挑戰他的理智底線，那個剛剛才因為自慰被老友抓包害羞得滿臉通紅的傢伙，現在正死命抱住他，那顆金色的頭顱緊緊的貼在巴基剛沐浴過的濕髮旁，二具同樣健碩的軀體毫無縫隙的貼靠在一起，剛剛釋放過的小巴基被刺激的一下又有抬頭的趨勢...

「史蒂夫！？嘿！發生什麼事？？」，有點擔心被發現異狀的巴基輕輕將手放在環抱在他肩頭的結實雙臂上詢問。

「巴克...巴基！我...我有事情要告訴你...」史蒂夫結結巴巴的說，同時仍死抱著巴基。

看不到史蒂夫的表情，巴基試圖側頭查看，但史蒂夫把臉埋進巴基的頸窩，「怎麼了兄弟？你做了啥壞事？哈？有什麼事可以慢慢說，你要不要先放開？你的T恤被我沾濕了啦！」巴基用輕鬆的語氣調笑著史蒂夫。

「不，我...這樣我才有辦法說....你聽我說，巴基....我....」雖然講的坑坑巴巴但語氣堅定的史蒂夫更加摟緊了懷中的人。

巴基超級士兵的超級聽力清晰無比的聽到他的畢生好友，同時是他暗戀多年的對象，史蒂夫.我很純情.羅傑斯輕輕的說了三個字。


	2. 微笑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隊長視角  
> 一丟丟肉渣

星期五（前一個晚上）

一輪滿月高掛在無垠的夜空，深秋的瓦坎達夜晚，空氣中有種靜謐的氛圍，明亮的月光照耀著皇宮到新復仇者們宿舍的路徑。

「今晚真的很棒！還記得咆哮突擊隊成軍的那個晚上嗎？能像那樣跟大夥聚在一起真的很開心。」尤其是⋯你也在，巴基⋯

史蒂夫側頭看向身邊的多年好友，深色頭髮的男人比他記憶中的巴恩斯中士壯實許多，退去以往略帶痞氣的面龐，現在的巴基更多的是一種穩重的氣質，那雙灰藍色的大眼中沈澱著歷盡滄桑後的成熟，不變的是凝視他時那股溫柔與關愛，就像他仍然是那個布魯克林的固執小個子，不變的是⋯自己那顆偷偷傾慕的心。

「你真的應該告訴他，我保證巴基對你絕對不是那麼簡單，他看你的眼神甜到可以溺死史考特的螞蟻們啦！」史蒂夫忍不住回想稍早山姆跟他咬的耳朵。

真的是這樣嗎？月華柔和的籠罩著眼前的人，夜風輕輕的吹拂起巴基的深色頭髮，離開冷凍艙快二個月，巴基的頭髮已經比之前更長。

"真好看，用手摸不知道是什麼感覺⋯"，史蒂夫有些出神，同時巴基撥過額前的碎髮，偏頭給了他一個微笑，像布魯克林小王子的那種，當年這個微笑不知奪走多少姑娘的芳心，（是的，也包括史蒂薇）史蒂夫覺得自己醉了，心醉。

「咆哮突擊隊成立那天？你是指像酒桶一樣喝個不停，還是瘋狂起鬨唱歌跳舞？還是⋯又遇到穿紅衣服的卡特女士讓你小鹿亂跳的那種棒？哈？」巴基戲謔地回答。

上一刻因為巴基的㣲笑和眼神，五臟六腑還像浸泡在蜜糖中又溫暖又甜蜜，驟然聽到巴基提起莎倫，史蒂夫感覺像被踢了一腳。

「我沒有⋯那不是⋯我跟莎倫沒有什麼⋯」史蒂夫不知道該怎麼解釋才能說清楚，巴基就好像認定了什麼一樣的露出揶揄的笑容，就像當初在那台小金龜車後座那樣。

"這一切都怪那個該死的感謝吻！"，史蒂夫有點沮喪的想，"而且巴基看起來一點也不介意，山姆該去檢查視力了吧！"

走進新復仇者們共住的公寓，少了那群無時無刻都在吵鬧狀態下的夥伴們，寬敞的客廳顯得安靜異常。

「呼！他們還真是不嫌累，這麼晚了還續攤，提恰拉明早不是還要開會？也跟他們瘋去，真是服了這些傢伙。」巴基伸了伸懶腰說。

「其實你可以跟他們去的，不用顧慮我，你以前很愛泡酒吧的。」

「嗨！好漢不提當年勇咧！還有，你忘記我還比你大一歲喲！百歲老人還是安份點免得嚇到小孩子啊！是說你才應該去吧！莎倫可是整晚盯著你不放哩！小子，有花堪折直須折啊！」

怎麼又繞回莎倫，史蒂夫一手捂臉一手在空中亂揮，「拜託！巴基！我說不是了啦！她⋯她很好，可是，她不是⋯她不是那個適合的⋯人⋯」史蒂夫透過指縫偷偷瞄了巴基一眼。

「好好！別害羞，不說就不說了，反正總有一天你要面對現實！」巴基竊笑著轉身走向自己的套間。

「巴基！你要睡了嗎？」史蒂夫有點急迫的喊住他。

「怎麼？是還沒啦！你知道我的，還要再寫一下日誌，還有這次振金臂的使用報告，殿下那邊已經催了我一個禮拜啦！」

「嗯⋯只是想再跟你聊一下，我們⋯你回來後事情一樁樁都不停的，很少有機會好好單獨跟你說說話⋯呃⋯不過，你要寫報告嘛！沒關係，嗯⋯我再找時間⋯」史蒂夫正打算打退堂鼓。

「笨蛋，要找我聊天隨時都可以，報告已經遲了，不差那一個晚上啦！過來吧！」

巴基自然的勾住金髮大個子的脖子往前走，就好像舊時光一樣，史蒂夫差點因為這個動作代表的意義紅了眼眶，那麼久了⋯與巴基重逢以來，兩人還不曾有過肢體上的親近，（天空母艦上的那些拳頭不算）靠著巴基堅實的臂彎，聞著巴基熟悉的淡淡煙味，史蒂夫悄悄的又鼓起了勇氣。

二個老人家坐在巴基房間的小茶几旁一邊喝著啤酒一邊話當年，聊著聊著乾脆就一塊躺平繼續聊，反正，好兄弟躺一張床是常有的事（雖然已經超過七十年沒一塊躺過），而且暖暖的被窩總是比沙發舒服。

「巴基⋯你睡著了嗎？」史蒂夫側躺著瞇眼瞄向身邊的好友。

「⋯快了⋯怎麼？」巴基的聲音帶著濃厚的睡意。

「⋯⋯我可以靠著你睡嗎？⋯就像⋯小時候那樣？」黑暗中，史蒂夫的聲音聽起來有些飄渺跟不確定。

「⋯⋯⋯可以⋯」隔了幾分鐘，巴基才慢吞吞的回應，似乎真的要睡著了。

史蒂夫裹著被子慢慢地靠向巴基，金色的頭髮輕輕的依偎在巴基肩頭，就像鳥兒棲息在巢中，史蒂夫感覺他終於回到家。

朦朧中，身邊的人似乎輕輕揉了揉他的頭，「睡吧！史蒂薇，我在這兒呢！」

巴基翻了個身側過來跟史蒂夫面對面，振金臂輕輕的搭在史蒂夫腰上，史蒂夫眨了眨長睫，黑暗並不影響超級士兵的視力，嬰兒藍色的雙瞳準確的對上灰藍色的，在隱約的月光下，那雙溫柔的眼睛瞳孔放大到幾乎看不見灰藍色而呈現深濃的黑，深埋在其中的愛意像是海嘯一般像史蒂夫席捲而來，空氣中似乎有什麼爆裂開來。

「巴基⋯⋯」史蒂夫因為那深刻的感受而語音顫抖。

「噓⋯別說話，史蒂夫，知道嗎？你快逼瘋我了⋯」巴基輕聲說，他的眼神專注，那低沉的聲線挑起了史蒂夫的神經，他不覺屏住呼吸。

史蒂夫眼睜睜的看著那張英俊的臉在眼前放大，一個灼熱的吻輕柔地落在史蒂夫唇上，他不由自主的張開嘴迎合巴基的吻，心跳像坤式戰鬥機起飛一般直線上升。

「唔⋯巴基⋯⋯」他感覺四肢的血液湧入心臟，又帶著熾熱的愛意奔流過全身。

"哦！我的老天"史蒂夫不敢相信多年來的癡心妄想就在這一刻實現，巴基正在吻他，振金臂摟著他的腰身，把他拖入巴基懷裏。

巴基側了側臉調整到一個更合適深入親吻的角度，薄唇輾轉輾過史蒂夫豐潤的雙唇，同時含住吸吮，舌尖舔過他的下唇，再用牙齒輕啃⋯

「天殺的⋯你不知道我想這麼做有多久了⋯」巴基貼在他面龐呢喃。

史蒂夫呼吸急促，胸腔中盈滿的情感馬上就要爆開，巴基偏頭吻吻史蒂夫漲紅的臉頰，熱情的雙唇含住他的耳垂輕輕吮吸，引起一陣顫慄，接著從他的下巴往下一路舔吻過喉嚨，留下一串濕痕，讓史蒂夫喘息出聲。

巴基伏在史蒂夫身上，雙手按揉著身下人兒豐彈的肌肉，順著精瘦的腰身撫摸往下捧住隊長獨一無二的圓翹臀部，使勁揉捏起來。

「啊啊⋯巴克⋯⋯」史蒂夫閉上眼呻吟著抱住巴基的頭，仰起頭讓對方在脖頸上作亂的唇舌更加放肆，同時情不自禁拱起背部回應巴基的碾壓，二人下半身緊緊貼合在一起不斷磨蹭，史蒂夫覺得呼吸困難，空氣彷彿要因為他們的熱情燃燒起來。

「等等，我得去拿東西⋯」巴基抽身而起，驟然失去身上的重量跟體溫另史蒂夫一陣失落，猛然睜開雙眼，史蒂夫發現自己趴在床上，手上抱著枕頭，巴基在自己面前正吃驚的瞪著他！

「巴基？」怎麼回事？

二人面面相覷的瞬間，史蒂夫才驚覺剛剛發生了什麼事⋯

"我.的.天.啊！我竟然在巴基旁邊做春夢！而且⋯哦！天啊！"小史蒂夫正在他身下興致勃勃！

"不不不不！⋯我完蛋了！"史蒂夫覺得自己像在滾水裡撲騰的蝦子，紅到熟透。

巴基一臉尷尬迅速的溜去洗澡，看著那個落荒而逃的背影，史蒂夫只想把自己從窗戶丟出去，丟的越遠越好。

淋浴聲嘩啦啦的響起，同時史蒂夫的手機叮的一聲亮了起來。

「嗨！昨晚如何？」是山姆，昨晚他不停慫恿自己跟巴基告白，還幫他沙盤推演⋯

「你不會相信剛剛發生什麼事⋯」

「？」

「我被巴基抓包！」

「抓包什麼，老兄，說清楚！」

「昨天晚上我們聊天聊到睡著然後我作了跟巴基有關的夢接著醒來發現根本沒那回事而巴基正在瞪我！總之，我死定了。」沮喪⋯

「哈哈⋯抱歉，隊長⋯然後呢？」

「沒有然後⋯巴基躲去洗澡了⋯他一定很尷尬。」

"他大概覺得我很奇怪，在好友身邊自慰的百年老處男⋯哦！希望我沒有說什麼奇怪的話！"史蒂夫垂頭捂住臉克制想要大叫的衝動。

「所以你還沒說？他知道你做夢的對象是他嗎？」

該死的不！史蒂夫傳了一個怒氣沖沖的"不"圖案回去。

手機叮噹作響，山姆要求通話。

「冷靜，夥計。我覺得這是個機會，最尷尬的一段已經過了，就直接跟他坦白你對他的想法，巴基回來之後，你們兩個人的相處，大家都看在眼裡，說真的，這世上大概沒有其他百歲老人能適合你或巴基了，而且我相信巴恩斯絕對有想過你們的事，時間不等人啊！老兄，別再蹉跎了！」

「山姆⋯你說的我都懂，但你知道我的顧慮⋯天啊！我不知道，如果我們兩人之中有一個是姑娘的話事情大概會簡單很多。」嘆氣⋯

結束通訊把手機放回茶几，史蒂夫真不知道山姆從何而來的自信認定巴基對他握有同樣的情感。

轉頭看著巴基所在的浴室，淋浴的聲音還在繼續，已經過了快二十分鐘，巴基一向都洗很快的⋯史蒂夫忍不住走到門口將耳朵貼上門⋯

"巴基在裡面做什麼？我這樣是不是有點變態？"在門上貼了幾秒後史蒂夫有些羞愧的想，正打算回去繼續裝死，四倍聽力敏銳的捕捉到一聲綿長的喘息。

"什麼？⋯這個聲音聽起來很像？⋯"還在揣測剛剛聽到的到底是不是他想的東西⋯就聽到自己的名字被那個人低低的呼喚而出⋯

"我沒有聽錯！我沒有聽錯！巴基再叫我⋯"而且是用那種跟夢裡一樣低沈的聲線，史蒂夫第一次覺得自己的名字那麼性感，想像巴基可能在浴室裡面做的事情讓史蒂夫一陣天旋地轉。

浴室門打開了，熱氣蒸騰的巴基，只圍了一條白浴巾的巴基，沒擦乾的水珠滾落在赤裸的精壯上身的巴基⋯⋯

史蒂夫猛的撲上前去一把摟住他朝思暮想的人。


	3. 甦醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坦承愛意的兩人  
> 甦醒的慾望一發不可收拾

「I want you.」

「..............！？」

被抱得死緊的巴基聽到這出乎意料的告白瞬間僵直了0.5秒，隨即又放鬆下來，這不是他認識的史蒂夫會說的話，巴基皺了皺眉頭。

「天啊！不...我不是那個意思，嗯...也是那樣沒錯，不是...我的意思是....我想說.....」史蒂夫開始結巴。

「史蒂夫你是不是跟誰玩什麼呢？大冒險？」巴基挑起一邊眉毛好整以暇的等著他回答。

面對首次告白岌岌可危，史蒂夫只想把自己扔出窗戶，再一次。

"該死的！快冷靜下來！"，史蒂夫抓著巴基寬厚的肩膀深呼吸。

直起身子，史蒂夫用一雙澄藍的眼睛定定的看著巴基，用無比堅定的語氣說，「I adore you.」

「等等，半小時前你才在我面前夢著莎倫滾床單，現在你跟我說....不...如果這是什麼遊戲，可以停了，我說真的。」巴基不可置信。

「不！我沒有開玩笑，巴基，你誤會了！沒有莎倫！從來都沒有！It was always you！自始自終一直是你！」史蒂夫幾乎是用喊的。

「........什麼....」巴基虛弱的回應。

「沒錯，我...我剛剛就是作了春夢，我夢見你，我們親吻、擁抱，我就是...這就是我想要的，從1936那年夏天開始。」

「天啊！史蒂夫.. 你是...現在的你，可以跟任何人在一起，你知道的。」巴基閉了閉眼。

「娜塔莎一直想幫我牽紅線，身邊的人也總是鼓勵我去跟誰約會，可是我自己知道，那是不可能的！如果不是你，就不可能有別人！....我知道你要提佩姬，對，我是真的喜歡過她，可是，你知道嗎？阿爾卑斯山那列火車...我沒有抓住你...」。

史蒂夫將目光看向巴基的左臂，深深吸了一口氣，「回到部隊後我自己一個人去當初那間酒館，那時候酒館已經被轟炸的不成樣子，我坐在滿地狼藉中想要灌醉自己，佩姬試圖安慰我，天啊！她那麼好，可是...那一刻，我知道，我跟她已經不可能了，因為...我失去了你，而沒有任何人能取代你。」史蒂夫開始哽咽。

「史蒂夫！」巴基的心隨著史蒂夫的剖白扭攪成一團，他從來沒有想過自己的消逝會帶給史蒂夫這麼大的影響。

「如果你不能接受也沒有關係，我只是想讓你知道，對不起，我愛你，一直。」史蒂夫鬆開手後退一步，微微垂下頭。

如同爆炸之後的耳鳴無聲地橫更在兩人之間，隨著時間一分一秒過去，巴基的毫無回應讓史蒂夫一顆心直往下沉。

「表白要看著對方的眼睛，我以前怎麼教你的，都忘記啦？」巴基的語氣帶著熟悉的溫暖。

"老天爺啊！"史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，抬眼看向巴基，發現那雙如同瓦坎達閃爍星空般美麗的瞳眸正一瞬不瞬的盯著自己，那雙灰藍色的眼睛此刻訴說著千言萬語，史蒂夫覺得自己像被拋入無垠夜空中輕飄飄的一粒塵埃，失重懸浮，又像捲入廣闊大海的一艘小船，失去動力，只能隨著那片海洋起伏盪漾。

「再說一次」巴基輕聲請求。

短暫的幾秒，史蒂夫失去了說話的能力，幾次呼吸後，他終於再次將那句愛語傾訴。

「我愛你」。

巴基的臉整個被點亮，寫滿狂喜與愛意，他眼中翻騰的強烈情感呼嘯著朝史蒂夫湧去。

「我也愛你」。

史蒂夫笑了，眼光巡梭著巴基的臉。

巴基將雙手放在史蒂夫頸背，微微施力將他拉向自己，兩人的額頭抵在一起，史蒂夫抬手環抱巴基精實的腰部，讓他們之間再次緊密貼合。

歷經風雪，跨越時空，他們的心終於能向對方敞開，毫無保留的相依在一起。

「我沒想過會是這樣。」巴基笑著說。

「嗯？」史蒂夫暈乎乎的。

「我原本打算一輩子都不說的⋯我沒想到⋯感覺這麼好。」巴基停頓片刻，「所以，我可以問嗎？」

「當然可以，任何事。」史蒂夫閉眼享受這一刻。

「剛剛說你夢到我們親吻跟擁抱？我覺得應該不只喔！還有什麼？」巴基調皮的問。

「巴基！」史蒂夫後仰瞪他。

「說嘛！史蒂薇～～～」拖長的語調完全就是那個無賴小子。

史蒂夫臉上開始發燒。

「是誰先主動的？是你嗎？是你嗎？」死纏爛打。

「不是！」耳朵紅了。

「哈！所以是我先囉？我說了什麼？我吻了你嗎？你喜歡嗎？史蒂薇～～～～」巴恩斯模式全開。

「⋯⋯⋯」史蒂夫雙手捂臉轉身扭動著想要逃開。

「快老實招來，不然我要親你啦！」巴基像抓兔子一般，從史蒂夫身後一手摟著他的腰，一手勾住他的脖子邪笑著湊上唇。

「喜歡！都喜歡！」掙不開巴基緊摟的振金臂，史蒂夫只好認份低喊，還是捂著臉。

「這麼誠實，果然是從不說謊的隊長呦～～想不想知道我剛剛在浴室做什麼？嗯？」巴基挑逗的說。

「你絕對猜不到我有多麼想要你，史蒂薇⋯我想著你，想像你在我身下，那麼熱情，纏住我，那麼緊、那麼濕⋯讓你為我尖叫，燃燒⋯」巴基靠在史蒂夫耳邊，氣息噴在敏感的耳垂上。

「嗚⋯⋯」史蒂夫忍不住喘氣，他的膝蓋開始發軟，如果不是巴基霸道的箍著他，只怕他現在就要軟到在地。

"哦！我的天啊！幾乎跟夢裏一樣⋯"史蒂夫不由自主地期待接下來⋯

「史蒂夫，親愛的，轉過來看著我好嗎？」巴基微微鬆開手，語氣認真地說。

聽出巴基似乎想要說什麼，史蒂夫停止掙扎，轉過身體面對他，巴基雙手往下滑到史蒂夫的手緊緊握住放在心口。

深吸一口氣，「聽我說⋯我愛你，12歲時我第一次夢到你的時候我就知道了，」凝視著他，巴基停頓了一會。

「我害怕，史蒂夫，那樣的情感不應該發生，我會傷害你的，所以我早已經決定一輩子不說，再後來⋯發生了這麼多事⋯能夠再像以前那樣在你身邊，我已別無所求。原本，我希望你能找個好對象，而不是像我這樣經歷的人⋯」史蒂夫張口欲反駁。

「噓噓⋯我知道你想說什麼，親愛的，讓我把話說完⋯」巴基輕輕捂著他的嘴角安撫他。

「我都想好了的，無論如何我都會愛你，以兄弟或朋友的身分⋯我沒想到⋯你這個傢伙真是一如以往的蠢，」巴基寵溺的笑了笑，「好了！現在，我要吻你，一但做下去，就沒辦法再回頭了，史蒂夫，現在還來得及⋯」

史蒂夫紅著眼眶猛烈搖頭。

「吻我⋯我是認真的。」

「你確定嗎？」

「作所有你想對我作的，巴克。」

這句話點燃了巴基的靈魂，灰藍色的雙瞳放大變暗，侵略性地盯住對方，史蒂夫以同等的情感熱烈回視。

巴基一手輕輕扶住史蒂夫的下顎，身體慢慢往前傾。

像一輩子那樣漫長時間的等待，終於，巴基溫柔的唇貼上史蒂夫的。

"所以，這就是我們的初吻。"巴基偏頭移動雙唇揉弄史蒂夫豐潤的嘴，"該死，真他媽的軟！"

史蒂夫閉上眼，感受巴基溫暖的薄唇碾壓著自己，"這次是真的了⋯這感覺比夢裡好上千倍！"他的五感放大張開，巴基的氣息、巴基的溫度，巴基的味道圍繞著他。

巴基加深了這個吻，舌尖輕舔史蒂夫的下唇，誘哄那甜蜜的嘴唇為他打開，他的舌頭靈活的探索，刷過齒列，又捲住史蒂夫的舌頭磨蹭，獲得一聲喘息。

史蒂夫突然覺得有點難為情，「等等...巴基...」。

「怎麼了？是不是....」

「不不！我只是...」史蒂夫嘆了一大口氣，「不准笑我，就是....你都洗漱好了，我....」把臉埋入巴基頸側，「你聞起來那麼棒，我不想這樣跟你親熱。」尷尬。

巴基的胸膛傳來震動，「呵...噢！天啊！你現在在擔心晨起的口氣問題？史蒂夫.格蘭傑.羅傑斯，你這個專門破壞氣氛的小笨蛋！」搖頭。

「不管，我要刷牙！」史蒂夫紅著臉推開巴基衝進浴室，關上，鎖門，動作一氣呵成，俐落迅速。

「給你五分鐘，羅傑斯，不然我就親自進去抓你。」門外傳來巴基懶洋洋的聲音。

五分鐘，不多不少，將戰鬥澡的精隨發揮到極致的史蒂夫.我洗好澡刷好牙乾淨清爽香噴噴.羅傑斯小朋友，推開浴室門。

史蒂夫站在那兒，赤裸，手上拿著一條小小的毛巾掩住他的慾望，羞澀地向巴基微笑，像海洋貝殼中初昇的的維納斯。巴基著迷的看著他，陽光從他背後穿透而過，彷彿金色的翅膀，"他是墜入凡間的天使，勇敢又美麗，堅持拯救破碎的靈魂，我的...我的史蒂薇。"

巴基一腿曲起半躺在枕頭上，大浴巾已經解下來鬆鬆的橫披在胯部，他灼人的視線像實質的愛撫，讓史蒂夫肌膚一陣雞皮疙瘩，他伸出手無言的邀請，史蒂夫不由自主地靠近，在床邊站定。

「讓我看看你，史蒂薇。」巴基的聲音暗啞。

史蒂夫鬆開唯一的遮掩，將他健美的軀體，和已經豎立的慾望，毫無保留的展示在巴基面前，巴基的視線隨著雙手撫上他結實的大腿，緩慢的往上滑過曲線圓潤的臀部，握住史蒂夫精瘦的腰，視線掃過漂亮的腹肌、鼓脹的胸肌繼續上移。

「準備好了？這次你再喊停可沒用囉！」灰藍色雙眸像鷹隼一樣緊緊鎖住史蒂夫蔚藍的眼睛。

「我是你的。」史蒂夫肯定地說。

巴基一個發力將他拖上床放倒在身下，引起史蒂夫一陣驚喘。

半趴在史蒂夫身上，巴基雙手遊走而上捧住那張他心心念念的面龐，深深的吻了下去，這個吻不同於剛剛那個初吻，它潮濕熱情，又深又急，他們都張開雙唇，舌頭熱切的糾纏在一起，互相摩擦，攪拌，吸吮對方的舌尖以及津液，彷彿要奪走彼此的呼吸，又像要把對方吞入肚子裡。一直吻到兩人都快喘不過氣來，巴基才鬆開史蒂夫的舌頭，改用唇齒進攻他的下唇，又吮又咬的把已經被舔的濕漉漉的唇瓣弄的像艷紅的櫻桃。

二人從胸膛到胯下都緊緊貼在一起，史蒂夫能感到他們的大傢伙又硬又燙的戳著彼此堅實的腹部，巴基一面熱吻他，一面緩緩搖擺臀部碾動著擠進史蒂夫雙腿間，引出他一連串的喘息。

巴基支起上身俯視身下因為情動與激情，白皙肌膚已染成一片紅色的美麗風景，深沉的雙眸帶著一股蠻霸的激越情感，讓史蒂夫為之顫抖。

「我要吻遍你全身，含住你，打開你，讓你爽到哭。」宣示一般，然後他就做了，巴基.巴恩斯一向都是實踐派。

當巴基舔弄他的耳垂，啃咬他的脖頸，在他的鎖骨、肩頭、以及豐滿的胸肌上吮出一朵朵艷紅的花，史蒂夫只能緊緊摟著身上的人仰頭喘氣。

當巴基往下蹂躪過他的腹肌、肚臍（隊長的肚臍意外敏感），搓揉他圓翹的臀部並吮吻大腿內側，除了「巴基」與呻吟，史蒂夫說不出別的字句。

當巴基一臉邪氣扶住史蒂夫的陰莖，張嘴舔弄兩下並含進去，史蒂夫的腰像觸電一樣彈起，全身緊繃著叫喊出聲，同時全面失控。

「上帝！巴基！」那是史蒂夫看過最性感、最引人犯罪的畫面，巴基趴在他的胯下，正用一種最下流的眼神看著自己，同時用舌頭從下到上像吃冰棒一樣舔舐著柱身，到頂端時在馬眼舔了一圈，又張開他那鮮豔的唇瓣吞吐著那怒張的粗大，巴基的口腔濕熱細緻，下一瞬他收緊了口腔用力吸住並快速的上下移動頭部，"老天啊！我正在幹巴基的嘴！"史蒂夫覺得自己快要瘋了。

「不....巴基！停下！我要～～～～啊啊！」隨著巴基一個深喉，史蒂夫全身顫抖呻吟著射在巴基嘴裡。

巴基沒有吞下，他抬高史蒂夫的臀部，將那雙讓人愛不釋手的的長腿分開架在肩膀上。

「....巴克？」史蒂夫沉浸在高潮後的餘韻，迷濛的看向巴基。

巴基將口中精液與唾液的混合物吐在史蒂夫會陰處，濕熱的體液慢慢流淌，往下流到史蒂夫的穴口，巴基抹開液體，按壓著入口，就著這淫糜的潤滑物慢慢的用右手探入一指。

「唔！.....」後穴被入侵的不適感讓史蒂夫緊縮起來。

「放鬆，寶貝。」巴基安撫地按揉史蒂夫的腹肌。

史蒂夫仰頭倒回枕頭，深呼吸著努力放鬆身體。

巴基感覺原本箍著的那圈緊緻稍微鬆開，手上便開始緩慢的進出眼前紅潤的小穴，濕熱的內壁在手指操進去時不情願地分開，手指後撤時又蠕動著纏上來，"簡直極品！"巴基嚥下一句髒話。

「嗚哈....」當巴基的手指刮過那美妙的一處，史蒂夫情不自禁的扭動著發出一聲嗚咽。

「是這裡嗎？史蒂薇？」看著史蒂夫迷離的眼睛，巴基送入第二根、第三根手指持續輾壓那處。

狙擊手，最大的特點就是要有耐心，還要有堅毅的心智跟一雙平穩的手。身為世界頂級的狙擊手，巴基完全發揮水平，忽略自己叫囂著想要釋放的慾望，以無比的耐心穩定地用手指操幹那完美的身軀，每一下都準確擊中紅心。

「啊啊⋯太多了！巴基！」強烈的快感衝擊，史蒂夫剛釋放過的陰莖很快又重新抬頭，巴基左手滑過腹肌握住史蒂夫的莖身有技巧的嚕動，「不⋯不行！這樣我⋯⋯哦⋯」。

史蒂夫猛的抬起上身按住巴基作亂的左手，「等一下...我不想...這樣射出來，我想感受你，巴基...」被那雙因情慾蒸騰而泛著水光的深藍色瞳眸，邀請一般的凝視著，聖人都無法說不。

「史蒂夫...」巴基嚥了嚥口水...「我...呃...沒有任何防護措施...」

「...現在誰是破壞氣氛的那個傢伙？」瞇眼，「就...直接進來，我想要...」史蒂夫雙眼半闔語氣難耐。

看著史蒂夫半掩著輕輕抖動的金棕色長睫，因為講了剛剛那句話而更紅的雙頰，巴基決定，「如你所願，長官。」

抽出手指的瞬間，已經被充分潤滑擴張的小穴情不自禁的收縮，史蒂夫有種搔心抓肺的空虛感，隨後一個濕滑、灼熱的大傢伙威脅感十足的抵在穴口。

巴基調整好姿勢，一手扶著史蒂夫滑膩的腿根，一手握住已經硬到發疼的莖身，將吐著前液的頭部對準已經濕的一塌糊塗的入口，一個挺身闖了進去，直插到底。

「巴克！」「史蒂夫！」兩人同時因為這緊密的觸感叫了出來。

"老天啊！終於⋯"史蒂夫閉上眼感受巴基又硬又大的傢伙，被進入的感覺很微妙，有點痛，撐的太滿有點脹，又有一種形容不出的酥麻從下腹升起，史蒂夫不由自主的蠕動一下內壁。

"幹！這麼緊！" 這感覺太銷魂，巴基覺得自己馬上就要死在這緊緻濕熱的肉穴裡，一滴冷汗流過額角。「靠！史蒂薇！別夾！我得先緩緩⋯」

巴基俯身壓下，臉龐埋入史蒂夫頸肩，兩人全身肌膚最大面積相貼在一起緊緊相擁，深呼吸等待結合的刺激感平復。

史蒂夫抬手撫弄巴基的深色頭髮，將手指插入髮間揉搓，巴基舒服的嘆氣，側頭親吻他紅腫的嘴唇，同時試探性的擺動腰部抽動起來。

史蒂夫拱起身體回應，同時收緊手指抓住巴基，用力吸吮他強勢進攻的舌頭，唇齒間嗚咽出動情的聲線。

插進去，抽出來，緩慢而穩定，每一次都後退都幾乎整根抽出，再用力幹進去，史蒂夫覺得後穴像有一團火焰燒灼著，滾燙又痛快，火熱的感覺蔓延到全身，隨著巴基逐漸加快的挺弄沸騰起來。

「幹！史蒂薇！你真棒！操他媽的太爽了！」陰莖被那緊緻的小穴含住，肉壁收縮擠壓著，操幹間史蒂夫不停呻吟，越來越大聲，看著身下人兒嫣紅的雙頰，紅腫欲滴的唇瓣，白皙泛紅的身軀上星星點點的印記，巴基渾身舒爽，下流話不停。

二人的律動漸趨一致，在巴基撞擊到那一點時，史蒂夫的吟叫陡的拔高，「啊啊啊！⋯⋯⋯那裡不行，哦！哈！⋯嗯嗯！不⋯⋯停！停下⋯⋯巴基～～！！！」即將超載的快感讓史蒂夫扭動掙扎起來，然而嚐到甜頭的棕髮男人恍若未聞，掐緊對方的腰臀發狠般瘋狂頂弄起來。

房間內，男人低沉的喘息呻吟，淫糜的水聲以及肉體撞擊的啪啪聲，交織成一片令人臉紅心跳的樂曲。史蒂夫感覺全身毛孔張開，彷彿晨光中甦醒的花朵，為身上進擊的男人敞開。如果說史蒂夫像花朵般為巴基綻放，巴基就像獸性覺醒，張狂的對身下的人掠奪一切。

「啊⋯巴克⋯⋯⋯」叫到沙啞，伴隨一聲拖長的尾音，史蒂夫全身顫抖，猛烈的射在巴基腹部，白色的液體噴灑在兩人之間。「操操操操！」在肉穴毫不留情的緊縮夾弄下已經瀕臨臨界點的巴基也在史蒂夫高潮的痙攣中繳械投降。

太陽已經完全升起，又是秋高氣爽的一天，窗外傳來車水馬龍的聲響，室內只有兩人沈重的呼吸聲。

短暫的失神過後，「你還好嗎？」巴基窩在史蒂夫頸肩，維持著趴在史蒂夫身上插入的姿勢，鼻頭蹭了蹭對方脖子，換來一陣怕癢般的輕笑，「不能更好⋯」史蒂夫將巴基的頭往後拉好讓兩人能直視對方，濕潤的寶藍色瞳眸含情脈脈地看著對方盈滿愛意的灰藍色眼睛。

「我愛你」。

Till the end of the line.

晨光下，他們的臉龐幸福而滿足，閃爍著對未來的憧憬與渴望，彼此的懷抱是對方永遠的依歸，這一刻，他們的愛如晨曦，金光燦爛。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗚嗚嗚...寫完了！！！！  
> 最後一章差點難產！！（抱頭）  
> 感謝所有看文的朋友，希望沒有太傷眼睛～^^:  
> 向所有寫文的朋友們致敬，這是一份神聖.超級有夠艱難.的偉大事業～～～～（遠目）


End file.
